


School Hunting

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - New Republic Era, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Rare Pairings, Septuple Drabble, Yavin 4, eta: lmao it's definitely not a rarepair anymore but my galaxy brain was ahead of the curve, yes those exist bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: Din has finally found his way to the kid's people.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Din Djarin, Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Comments: 15
Kudos: 385





	School Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threepios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/gifts).



> This got so much longer than I expected it to be? The baby just butted in and demanded attention, okay, he's a gremlin like that.

In hindsight, sneaking around the large, unwieldy ziggurat in the middle of the night had not been one of his better ideas.

In his _defense_ , however, Din simply wanted to scope out this supposed academy _before_ broadcasting the kid’s existence. _Jetii_ were dangerous, and the historical enemies of his people. It hardly mattered that the child shared their abilities; if anything at all about the Jedi bothered him, he’d never let them near him.

He…wasn’t sure what he thought about the bright green blade currently humming just under his throat, however. Technically, it was a mark of a great warrior that the Jedi had managed to get the drop on him. So far, Luke Skywalker lived up to the renown, even if he looked startlingly _young_ —younger than Din, certainly,

On the other hand, he’d only been here a few minutes when Skywalker had jumped out of the trees and sent them both crashing to the ground, which meant he’d had no time to make up his mind about this place. This part had happened far too early for his liking.

“Identify yourself,” Skywalker demanded again, not even bothering to move off him.

“You might want to put that down,” he said instead, tone mild in that way he knew absolutely infuriated his opponents. “Beskar armor is impenetrable even by those things.”

Skywalker’s jaw clenched, but his hand held steady. Din would have respected it if it wasn’t so _stupid._

“I’m not going to ask again. Who. Are. You.”

Din considered, tilting the helmet a little. Giving his true name would be dangerous no matter what, but perhaps if he cooperated he could convince the man to let him inside without cracking any skulls…

“Call me—”

A demanding cry and small _thwack_ at where Skywalker had Din pinned. Both men turned to look at the child, who was currently staring up at Skywalker in a mix of terror and protective anger, every bit of his little body taut with stress.

Din cursed. He should have known locking the kid in, even for a few minutes, wouldn’t do anything. The learning curve for this was _rough._

With a grunt, he tried to reach out past Skywalker and grab at the faint outline of his _adi’ka_ without moving his head too much, before he could do something stupid or explosive. Because Din _knew_ that look; if he didn’t diffuse the situation _right now_ , they were all about to be thrown thirty meters through the air.

Skywalker beat him to it, somehow.

“Yoda? What…”

The wondering, almost breathless voice snapped Din’s head back up, just in time to see Skywalker’s shocked expression before he deactivated the blade, plunging them all into darkness. The kid whimpered, and Din seized up, trying to buck the man off—if Skywalker tried _anything_ he would _end_ him—and Skywalker slid off and away.

A moment later, a different light source—a glowrod—illuminated everything once more. The Jedi hadn’t moved otherwise to take the kid, which was—something. He was sprawled awkwardly next to Din, clearly trying to rein himself in.

“It’s okay, little one. I won’t hurt you. Or your—father?” he added, raising his eyebrows at Din, who nodded curtly.

At the change of tone, demeanor, expression, whatever it was—the kid finally relaxed, apparently deeming Skywalker safe now. He blinked up at the other man, curiosity apparent, and cooed, making grabbing motions at the glowrod.

Skywalker glanced from Din to the child and back to Din again, then held the light out slowly, which the kid accepted with an earsplitting shriek. They both watched him turn it over in his tiny hands, put it up to his eye, screech a little more when it got too bright, then put in his mouth and start gnawing away angrily, as though to punish it for daring to not be fun.

“I understand now, and I think we need to talk.” Skywalker stood, holding out his hand to help Din to his feet.

Yeah, he could still never get over how quickly the baby turned into an all-access pass with most people, but it was probably for the best that he’d avoided burning the place down.


End file.
